The Student, The Duelist, and The Closet
by JoyKaiba
Summary: We know you've heard something like this before, but here's my version. My parents aren't home, Joey Wheeler has just fallen out of my closet, and he doesn't want to go home. What can I do? Find out in this crazy story. R


Hi there, and welcome to another one of my many fan fictions. I got the idea from two different stories. One is The Student, The Wizard, and The Closet by Thestral1 and the other is The Student, The Typhoon, and The Closet by Scarlet Rurouni. I'm giving these two full credit for coming up for the plot of this story. I'm in your debt! :bows down:. Those two stories are awesome and you should really go check them out along with The Student, The Outlaw, and The Closet by my bro, Maximillion404. Now, some disclaimers from your author .   
  
I do not own anything with a brand name that is mentioned in this fic. I defiantly don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Trigun and you would know it if I did. Another thing I don't own, but wish I did, is Joey Wheeler :blushes: . I do, however, own Amanda Wheeler and my cute fuzzy cat :grins evilly: . Ok, now that that's over with, let's start the story   
  
Chapter One Run in With a Duelist  
  
"Stop it," I frankly yelled as I stopped typing for a brief moment, "I can't concentrate with you reading over my shoulder Andrew." My brother shrugged his shoulders and went to sit down on my bed. I looked at my computer screen and put my head down. I was bored and there was nothing to do. Our parents were going to be out of town for a total of two months. Andrew and me are only in high school, so our uncle checks up on us every once in a blue moon.  
  
I let out a deep sigh and looked back at the computer. I looked frustrated as I stared at the computer screen. Andrew stopped bouncing on my bed and looked at me. As a figure of speech, I had smoke coming from my ears. I had a case of writer's block just bestowed upon me.  
  
"What's wrong Amber," Andrew asked as he stood up. His ear length brown hair fell slightly to the side of his deep brown eyes as I turned around. My shoulder length brown hair was covering my chocolate colored eyes.  
  
"That's it I'm going downstairs," I said as I hurriedly stood up, "I'm going to get something to eat, and I'm going to watch Yu-Gi-Oh." I stormed out of the room and down the stairs. I had been working on a Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction and my writer's block, well, blocked my creativity.  
  
As I reached the bottom of the steps, I looked toward the kitchen and hurried into it. I quickly swung open the refrigerator door. A look of depression crossed my face. We really didn't have anything worthwhile to eat. I grabbed a day old slice of pizza and drug myself into the living room. I sat down in front of the T.V. and started going through my DVD collection. I had to push my Trigun DVD box set out of the way, so that I could reach my Yu-Gi-Oh DVDs. I had from episode one to episode forty-nine. That's sixteen volumes! I also had six volumes to the Battle City Duels as well. That's a lot of DVDs!  
  
"My favorite," I thought as I grabbed volume number five, "Evil Spirit of the Ring." I didn't hesitate to open the DVD case and put the disc into the DVD player. I hit play, sat back, and started eating my pizza.  
  
A few minutes later, I heard a door shut upstairs. I jumped up and marched upstairs. I swung my bedroom door open, but Andrew was nowhere to be found. I had hoped he left. I could finish my fan fiction. I had paused my DVD and I had all the time in the world. I sat down in my computer chair, saved Andrew's Trigun story, and re-opened my Yu-Gi-Oh story. I cracked my fingers and began typing.  
  
Joey barged his way in through a doorway at top strength and speed. He was shocked to see another door. He shook his head and prepared to barge his way through that one, when it magically opened and he fell in.  
  
I jumped at the sound of something hitting my closet's floor. I put my hand over my chest and let out a sigh. My cat, Cookie, had jumped at the sound as well. She was looking at the closet with wide eyes. I looked away from my cat and slowly got up. I walked to my closet to see what had fell. I opened my closet door and screamed. I think my whole neighborhood heard my scream.  
  
"OMG," I exclaimed, "Joey Wheeler is on the floor of my closet." Joey slowly pushed himself up with one arm and had his other hand on his head. I could tell this was Joey because of the way he looked. You couldn't mistake that rough looking blonde hair, those brown eyes, the blue and white t- shirt, the blue jeans, and the black sneakers.  
  
"Ow," Joey said as he looked around my room, "Where am I?" I stood where I was as Joey stood up. He looked at me. He was about five inches taller then me. I had to speak up. It was bugging me to death.  
  
"You're Joey Wheeler," I said with shakiness to my voice, "but that's not possible. You're not real. You're a cartoon." Joey did his famous Wheeler grin that he always does. Did he even hear me? Joey grabbed my hand.  
  
"If I weren't real could I do this," Joey said as he kissed my hand. I must have turned redder then a cherry. I couldn't believe how suave Joey was begin. I shook my head. This is not happing. You're losing it Amber.  
  
"You didn't get my point," I said as I turned from red to pink, "or my name Mr. Suave." Joey looked at me and shook his head. Remember, you're not dealing with the brightest creature there is. I let out a sigh and grabbed Joey's hand. I drug him out of my room.  
  
"Hold it," Joey said as threw his weight backward. I flew backward from the force he applied. I flew into him. I turned red again as I pushed away from his chest. I crossed my arms and started tapping my foot.  
  
"What," I furiously asked. Joey pointed his Pointer Fingers together and looked at me. I let out a sigh as I saw the red across Joey's nose.  
  
"You know my name because of my reputation," Joey said as he stopped pointing his fingers together, "and you're right, I didn't get your name." I looked at Joey and shook my head. Is he flirting with me? I grabbed his hand once again.  
  
"My name's Amber," I said sweetly, "and I'm about to show you why I know your name." Joey smiled as he heard my response. I started pulling Joey again, but once again, he stopped me. He had grabbed my arm and yanked me into him.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet ya Amber," Joey said with his Brooklyn accent. I nodded as I tried not to turn red again. I suddenly jumped at the sound of the front door slamming shut. I jumped into Joey's arms. Joey looked down at me as I clinched his shirt. I turned bright red, let go of Joey's shirt, and turned my back to him. I started walking down the steps. Joey followed me like a sad puppy dog.  
  
"Stupid twin brother," I mumbled as I jumped the last three steps, "Scaring me by slamming the stupid door. I hope he gets hit by something." I stopped as I heard Joey stop. I turned around and faced him. He looked amazed.  
  
"You're a twin sister," Joey said in amazement, "and you have a twin brother." I nodded my head in an embarrassed way. Why is he so amazed? He has a twin sister. I grabbed Joey's hand.  
  
"Yes," I said as I pulled Joey, "I'm the evil twin sister like Amanda." Joey cringed at the name Amanda. He apparently wasn't too fond of his twin sister. Just like I wasn't too fond of my twin brother. I sat Joey down on the couch, grabbed my remote, sat down next to him, and hit play. Luckily, my DVD was to the part where Yami plays "Joey the Swordsman." I grinned at the idea of what Joey had called himself. I then looked up at Joey. He looked totally bewildered as he watched himself on the screen. I flinched as Joey grabbed the remote from me and hit pause. Why couldn't Nicholas D. Wolfwood had come out of my closet? At least he wouldn't know how to work my DVD Player.  
  
"How did you get this on DVD," Joey exclaimed as he looked down at me, "and why does it look like an anime?" I felt a cold sweat form across my forehead. Ah, he's smarter then he looks. I shook my head and grabbed Joey's hands.  
  
"Joey" I said as cold sweat ran down my face, "you don't exist here. You, your friends, and your family are all part of an anime called "Yu-Gi-Oh". Virtual Reality as you know it doesn't exist here. Holographic Dueling Arenas or Disk don't exist here. The only thing that does exist here are the Duel Monster Cards and they are even called the Yu-Gi-Oh Trading Card Game." Joey shook his head and yanked away from me. I swear I was about to cry. I knew this was way too much for Joey to handle.  
  
"Are you trying to say that I'm in another dimension," Joey said with a shake of his head. I hugged Joey out of pure sympathy. I wouldn't be able to see him cry, even though I would. Begin separated from my family and friends would tear me apart. Joey hugged me back.  
  
"I know it sounds a little impossible," I said as I clinched the back of Joey's shirt, "but I think you are." Joey let out a depressed sigh. He shook his head and placed it on mine. Oh my, we're getting too comfortable.  
  
"Actually," Joey said as he tightened his grip on my shirt, "I believe in anything." I looked really depressed as Joey spoke. I didn't want to be rude, but I slowly pushed Joey away. I looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I'm absolutely sorry," I said with a shake of my head, "but I want to know where you were right before you ended up on the floor of my closet." Joey gathered his emotions and thoughts.  
  
"I had just barged through a doorway," Joey said as he put his hand on his face, "and there was another door, but it opened magically and I fell in. I wound up in your closet." I looked shocked as Joey finished speaking. I grabbed Joey's hands. This time, Joey was the one who turned red.  
  
"That's was the last lines in my fan fiction," I said as I put my head to Joey's hands, "I think I'm losing it completely." Joey turned back to his normal color and looked at me. I looked up at him. Joey had a smile stretched across his face. I lifted my head up.  
  
"I don't know why," Joey said with a smile, "but I have this gut feeling that ya like me. This may sound silly, but shouldn't you take advantage of me begin here." I turned bright red again. He does have a point. Joey stared me in the face. His dark brown eyes flickered as he stared at me.  
  
"Alright all ready," I said as I shook my head, "I have crush on you. I know that your birthday is January 25th, I know you favorite Duel Monster card is the Flame Swordsman, I know you're six foot even, I know you have a little sister named Serenity, and you have a twin sister named Amanda. I even know that you talk in your sleep GAGANTIC DOUNUTS boy." Joey turned bright red on everything I said. I let out a sigh of relieve. I had to get that off my chest. I looked over at Joey.  
  
"Ya feel better now," Joey asked as he looked at me. I swallowed hard and nodded my head. Joey smiled and put his hands on the back of his head. He's making himself at home isn't he.  
  
"Yeah," I said as I crossed my arms, "but don't get too comfortable. I'm going to take you to a friend of mine. He might be able to help you get home." Joey fell off the couch. He looked a little upset.  
  
"How 'bout if I don't wanna go home," Joey said as he stood up. I looked at him and shook my head. I stood up and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Why wouldn't you want to go home Joseph," I asked as I stared at Joey. Joey shook his head and hugged me. I turned bright red as Joey hugged me.  
  
"I don't wanna go home," Joey said as he stopped hugging me, "because of you." I looked at Joey and turned redder. He's got to be kidding! A nervous twitch appeared in my eye. Joey looked at me baffled.  
  
"To bad," I said with a sorry look, "but you can't stay here." Joey looked upset as I walked him toward the front door. I opened the door. The wind was blowing really hard outside. It almost ripped the door off of it's hinges. I pulled Joey outside and quickly shut the door before I didn't have a door. I started dragging Joey along with me. Joey really didn't want to go. He tried his hardest to hold me back.  
  
"You can't do dis to me," Joey said as he yanked back on me really hard, "I have my rights." I flew into Joey again from his yank. My God, he's strong! I looked up at Joey. I blinked and blushed at the same time. He's way smarter then he looks and acts! I shook my head and got a serious look on.  
  
"Sorry Joe," I said with a sad and serious voice, "I've got to." I step away from Joey, grabbed his hand again, and started walking again.  
  
A few minutes later, Joey and I were standing in front of a nice house. This house belonged to my friend. My friend, who's name is Josh, is the handsome type. He's tall, has shoulder length blonde hair, and bright blue- eyes. Oh yeah, he's also rich. I took a deep breath and tried the door handle. The door was unlocked so I decided to open it. When I opened the door, I hit something or someone.  
  
That was far from being as good as the stories I mention, but I did try it. BTW, my brother's and my story are going to be interconnected. We love working as a team. That's what twins are for. 


End file.
